He Just Consumes Me
by MissFanFic-C
Summary: Elena, c'était un vampire, c'était une tueuse, un monstre ! elle était mauvaise. Elle avait cette noirceur tout au fond d'elle, c'était une partie d'elle et elle ne s'en déferait jamais ! Damon, était humain, mais il était tout aussi mauvais, prenant les femmes pour de simple objet, il avait un ego-surdimensionné ! Lui aussi aimé cette noirceur qu'il avait tout au fond de son âme
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Extérieur**

Il faisait noir. Seule la lumière de la pleine lune émanée encore une fine clarté, et avec le brouillard qui arrivait, on se serait cru dans le parfait film d'horreur. C'était cette atmosphère d'angoisse qui plaisait au deux vampires de Mystic Falls, amie, depuis presque toujours. Elena et Rebekah se promenaient comme à leurs habitudes, après être rentrée du Mystic grill, pour trouver de quoi se « nourrir ». Elles n'avaient pas le choix pour rester en vie, elles devaient se nourrir de sang humain. Mais pour ces deux bimbos, ce n'était pas une corvée au contraire, c'était leur petit plaisir de la journée, chasser... Elles choisissaient d'abord une proie, un garçon de préférence. Oui, elles haïssaient les mecs depuis qu'il était apparu dans leur vie, il y a environ 500 ans. Elle avait différentes façons de chasser. Rebekah jouée la stratégie de la séduction. Elena, elle, jouée la stratégie de la femme en détresse. Mais au final, elles arrivaient toujours à leur but ! Elles étaient très fortes à se jeu là. De plus elles pouvaient se permettre de choisir des mecs à leurs goûts, Rebekah était plus portée sur les blonds au yeux verts et Elena plus sur les bruns ou yeux bleus. Leur plan était parfait, elles choisissaient l'endroit idéal, dans la forêt là où le réseau téléphonique ne passait pas, et où il n'y avait pas de maison à moins de 5 km. Leur proie ne devait pas habiter dans la ville. Les deux femmes vivaient sans aucune règle ni contrainte, enfin une seule était importante, après avoir bu le sang de leurs victimes, elles ne les tuaient pas, plus maintenant, alors qu'elles avaient un contrôle absolu de leur vampirisme. Car même si elles aimaient ça, cela apporterait des soupçons au village, Mais elles les hypnotisaient pour qu'il oublie tout. Puis une fois satisfaite Elena aimé bien rentrer au manoir, c'était une gigantesque maison qu'avait dénichée Rebekah 200 ans plus tôt. Rebekah, elle préférait, traînait je ne sais où faisant je ne sais quoi jusqu'au levait du soleil. Voilà à quoi ressembler les nuits d'Elena et de Rebekah, depuis presque 500 ans maintenant mais en revanche ce qu'elles ignorer c'était qu'une rencontre allait bientôt changeais leurs vie.

 **PVD Damon**

 **\- On est bientôt arrivé ?**

 **\- Non, pourquoi tu es pressé ?**

 **\- Non, mais tu conduis mal ! Je savais que j'aurai dû prendre le volant de** _ma_ **voiture ! Allez roule plus vite.**

 **\- C'est limiter à 70 Kilomètre heure... Mais bon on est dans un coin pommé.**

 **\- Merci mon frère.** Dis-je avec un grand sourire ! **Quelle idée d'aller s'installer là bas aussi ! A... comment elle s'appelle déjà cette ville ?**

 **\- Mystic Falls.**

 **\- À ouais c'est vrai... je ne comprendrai jamais les couples qui emménage ensemble, enfaîte, c'est les couples amoureux que je ne comprends pas...**

 **\- Un couple sans amour ce n'est pas un couple Damon.**

 **\- Dit Stefan, l'éternel romantique.**

 **\- Et ! temps mieux pour lui après la mort de sa femme, ça lui a fait du bien de retrouver enfin une copine et puis on y va juste une semaine pour faire sa connaissance ce n'est pas la mort tu retrouveras ta petite vie merdique après.**

Je répondis même pas et je me contentai de râler dans mon coin.

[...]

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une maison assez grande, on aurait dit la maison de la parfaite petite famille beurk ! Mais il faut avouer qu'elle était belle avec une façade blanche et des volets gris comparés à mon studio pourri à New York, j'en étais presque jaloux.

 **\- Non, mais tu as vu la baraque !**

 **\- Ouais. Elle est belle.**

 **\- Il faut des sous pour se payer ça !**

 **\- Damon...** Répondit Stefan suivi d'un long soupir. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça va t'arriver de vivre la dedans.

Je levais les yeux en l'air et je dirigeais vers la sonnette, c'est là que mon meilleur pote m'ouvrit et, je me jeter dans ses bras ! On aurait dit deux gamines contentes de se retrouver à la rentrée des classes après deux mois de vacances.

 **PDV Elena**

 **\- Qu'est qu'on mange ce soir, je crève la dalle.** Dis-je en referment la porte derrière moi alors que je rentrais de chez Bonnie.

Je m'entendais bien avec cette petite mais, ce n'était pas une amie, non loin de là. C'est ce que tout le monde croyait, enfin tout le monde sauf moi et Rebekah. La petite Bonnie Bennett était une sorcière une des plus douées et donc une des plus redoutables. c'était une Bennett la descendante d'Émilie, la meilleure sorcière que je n'avais jamais connue, mais aussi la pire des garces !

 **\- Un petit campeur, ça te dit ?** Répondit Rebekah. **Et au fait cette petite peste de Bonnie, comment elle va ?**

 **\- Bien pour l'instant pas d'ennui de se coter là ! Et Rebekah, je suis sérieuse, je meure de faim. Qui fait la bouffe ?**

 **\- On se la joue à pierre, feuille, ciseaux ?**

Comme d'habitude c'est moi qui gagnai, j'arrive toujours à deviner le coup qu'elle va faire, elle est trop prévisible.

 **\- Bon OK je fais des pâtes.** Me dit t-elle.

On mangea dans la bonne humeur comme d'habitude. C'est fou comme après 500 ans de vie commune, on s'entendait toujours aussi bien. Une fois que l'on se fut trouvé Rebekah et moi on ne s'était jamais quitté, c'est ma meilleure amie et j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avec elle des choses drôles et aussi moins drôles. mais elle arrive toujours à me faire rire en me racontant sa vie pas si passionnante que ça d'ailleurs. Je l'écouter presque plus quand je l'entendis parler qu'un certain Matt ! Au non pas lui, Le serveur du Mystic grill qu'elle drague, juste parce que c'est marrant, depuis qu'il avait pris ce poste et emménager dans la ville.

 **\- Quoi ? Quoi Matt ?**

 **\- Rien, on a parlé, c'est tout, je crois qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça finalement !** Dit Rebekah avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Mais c'est un humain et il n'a rien de spécial.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas faux !** **Mais tu crois que je peux me servir de lui juste pour avoir du sang fait à volonté**

 **\- Je ne crois pas, je l'ai vu prendre de la vaine de venus comme toutes les personnes de cette ville à cause de... Tu sais quoi ou plutôt tu sais qui... donc son sang est dégueulasse et tu ne pourras pas l'hypnotiser.** Dis je soudain très sérieuse. M **ais ça te dit que l'on aille prendre un verre au Mystic grill histoire de revoir ton cher Matt j'ai envie de sortir boire un verre. P** roposai-je

 **\- Tu as envie de sortit prendre le dessert plutôt. M** e dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rire puisque bien sûr elle n'avait pas tort.

On arriva enfin devant le Mystic grill, on avait marcher un peu car aucune de nous ne voulait conduire ! et on ne voulait pas être repéré davantage, car notre Lamborghini Aventador rouge cabriolet ne passait pas inaperçu dans la petite cambrousse de Mystic Falls

 **PDV Damon**

Après nous avoir fait visiter la maison, Alaric nous proposa de nous rendre au Mystic... je ne sais pas trop quoi ? Non, mais sérieux c'est quoi ses noms ! Enfin bref, il nous avait déjà prévenus que « elle » aurait du boulot alors nous décidâmes de faire ce que l'on fait le mieux. Nous bourrer la gueule.

 **\- On prend ma voiture. D** is-je en sortant... **et c'est moi qui conduis.** Je criais bien fort pour que Alaric mais surtout mon frère m'entendent bien.

 **\- En même temps ne compte pas sur moi pour conduire ta vieille Camaro bleue toute pourrie. D** it Alaric en riant.

Je fis mine de bouder ce qui fit rire encore plus Stefan et Alaric. Le trio de choc, c'était de nouveau réuni.

Nous arrivâmes au Mystic machin-chose et nous commandâmes trois Bourbon. Alaric, nous raconter, comment il l'avait rencontré à vrai dire je ne l'écouter pas vraiment quand il nous dit enfin son nom : Meredith Fell, et il nous la montra un photo « **jolie »** répondit Stefan, curieux, je regardais à mon tour.

 **\- Ah ouais OK ! Là je comprends mieux pourquoi tu nous as lâchement abandonnés.** Dis-je à Alaric en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous rîmes ensuite tous les trois, ça fait toujours plaisir de retrouver un ami de lycée. Mais disons que j'étais encore qu'un gamin de quatrième et lui un grand gamin de terminal littéraire au lycée quand il m'avait défendu contre un mec de sa classe à qui j'avais volé la copine et qui voulais me fracasser la gueule. Un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie, car Alaric lui avait donné la plus grosse raclée de sa vie. On avait bien ri, puis nous sommes resté en contact, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avec lui malgré notre différence d'âge. Je l'ai aidé à préparer son diplôme de professeur d'histoire-géographie et lui il m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un bon à rien et il m'a même fait découvrir une passion pour la photographie.

C'est là qu'une fille arriva... Non deux filles... attend, mais c'est quoi cette ville, ça fait déjà la troisième fille canon de la soirée que je vois, même si la première étant la copine de mon acolyte elle ne compte pas. Mon regard s'attarda plus sur la brune que la blonde. Alors que je préférait inévitablement les blondes, mais la brune avait un côté, je ne sais pas... je dirais... plus sombre, elle était habillée tout en noir avec des talons d'au moins 10 cm et avait des cheveux bruns lisses et soyeux. Elles alla s'asseoir au comptoir du bar et passa devant nous, mais elles nous avaient pas vus trop occuper à se chamailler et à rigoler.

 **\- Les gas, je reviens.**

Stefan jeta un coup d'œil et vis sur quoi ou plutôt sur qui je me diriger.

 **\- Damon...** Me répondit Stefan.

 **\- Oui, c'est bien mon nom... mais quoi ! Je vais m'amuser, je n'ai pas vu d'aussi belle fille depuis la fac.**

 **\- Depuis que tu n'es pas sortie de chez toi tu veux dire.**

Je lui lançai un regard noir ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire d'idiot.

 **\- Je pari sur la blonde.** Dit Alaric.

 **\- Moi sur la brune.** Renchérit Stefan.

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Il est accro aux blondes !**

 **\- Et ! je te dis que pour une fois il préfère la brune, elle est plus sexy.**

je l'ai laissé débattre sur laquelle des deux filles, je préférais et allez à la rencontre de ces dernières

 **PDV Elena**

« **tient notre vrai dîner en approche** » je compris tout de suite ce que Rebekah voulait me dire et je lâchais un sourire. Je finis mon verre et je me retournai sur mon tabouret. Je m'apprêter à lançait un sourire hypocrite au mec qui s'avançait vers nous, mais mon cœur s'arrêta net. Il me regarda, et là je vis qu'il avait des yeux... des yeux magnifiquement, bleu presque transparent sa me fit des frissons dans tout le corps et son sourire... ma respiration se coupa au moment où il me fit un sourire en coin. Je ne pensais même plus normalement puisque pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis presque mal à l'aise quand ce mec venait nous parlaient. Je gardais toujours le contrôle devant un mec ! C'était moi qui menais le jeu d'habitude ! J'arrivais à les mener en bateau tellement facilement que ça en devenait pathétique ! Ouais c'est ça, je trouvais les mecs tellement pathétiques, c'était presque tous des connards, en 500 ans de vie, j'avais été largué, trahi, trompé, et même poignarder mais le pire, c'étais que je m'en foutais a chaque fois. Je ne m'accrochais jamais. De tout ce que les mecs, vampire ou humain pouvaient me faire, j'étais toujours plus forte ! et là se type se rapprochai de nous et je me senti vraiment vulnérable !

 **\- Hey, ma belle, désolé de te sortir de tes pensé, mais ça te dit que l'on discute autour d'un verre.**

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre, j'étais en détresse, alors je me retournais vers Rebekah, elle avait les vaines en dessous de ses yeux qui commençait à sortir.

 **\- Arrête tout de suite.** Lui dis-je doucement.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, mais je décidais de l'ignorer pour me reconcentrais sur le mec puis elle partit, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça au moins elle ne s'en prendra pas à lui. Mais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça qu'es ce que ça pouvait me foutre ! je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer et de reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps et mon esprit en ébullition face à ce type.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- OK pour le verre. Lui dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.**

 **\- Deux bourbons s'il vous plaît. C** ommanda-t-il au serveur.

 **\- Tu bois que ça ?** Lui dit je d'un ton amuser. Car j'avais déjà senti l'odeur sur lui.

 **\- Presque. R** épondit-il. C **'est le seul truc qui me fait oublier ma petite vie de merde.**

Oh ! super un déprimé, pensais-je, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, il m'hypnotisait totalement.

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici nouveau ou juste de passage ?**

 **\- Juste de passage, je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie en détaille, mais mon meilleur pote vient d'emménager ici avec sa copine et je viens passer une petite semaine avec eux, et toi tu es d'ici, je suppose.**

 **\- Ouais d'aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, au fait, je m'appelle Elena.**

 **\- Damon.**

Nous passâmes la soirée à rigoler et à boire, un peu trop peut être parce que bien que l'alcool ne me fasse aucun effet Damon lui était un humain et, il était vraiment éméché. Je regardai derrière moi et vis que comme Rebekah ces deux potes avaient décidé de l'abandonner. Que faire de lui l'hypnotiser et le laisser là ? Non, impossible il faut qu'il se souvienne de moi parce que s'il ne me reconnaît pas et ses potes si, ça va paraître suspect ! Et puis je veux que ça soit réel... je ne peux pas non plus le ramener chez lui vu que je ne sais pas où il habite ! Le laissai ici comme un ivrogne? Oui, c'était la solution la plus facile mais pas très morale ! Mais en même temps depuis quand j'étais morale ! J'étais un vampire ! un monstre ! Et j'avais tellement soif, je ne m'étais pas nourri et je n'avais pas les idées claires. Finalement je décidais de l'emmener au manoir, Rebekah ne devais pas être là, elle aimer bien se balader la nuit pour chasser et rester seul et puis il y avait tellement de chambre dans notre chez-nous qu'il pourra dormir où il veut et j'attendrais juste qu'il se réveille pour le ramener chez lui puis après je l'oublierais.

 **\- Allez viens Damon.** Dis-je, en passant ma main sous son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

 **\- Tu es trop sexy ma belle.**

 **\- Et toi tu es saoul.**

On ne fit même pas 20 mètres que Damon tomba à terre ce qui fit rigoler Damon bien sûr puisqu'il était bourré, mais moi aussi je fus prise d'un fou rire que je ne compris pas, je n'avais pas rit comme ça depuis si longtemps. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que l'on n'arriverait jamais au manoir, je regardai encore un fois Damon, il était vraiment déchiré, il ne se souviendrait de rien alors, c'est là que j'eus une idée, je l'aidé à se relevai puis je maintins bien sa nuque pour éviter le coup du lapin, je décidai d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour rentrer, et en un coup de vent, j'étais devant le manoir.

 **\- C'est de la magie ? Du genre téléportation ! Waw trop cool.**

 **\- Non, Damon ce n'est pas de la magie et tu es bourré vas dormir.**

 **\- Attend-on est ou là ?** Me dit-il soudain sérieux.

 **\- Chez moi.**

À ce moment-là, je pensai à la très mauvaise idée que j'avais eu de le ramener ici, c'était un humain et c'était dangereux pour tout le monde que l'on se revoie pour lui bien sûr, je risquais de le tuer ou Rebekah, mais pour Rebekah moi et aussi c'était dangereux, on ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il révèle notre identité au monde entier. Non ! mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! j'étais déjà sorti avec des humains, il n'y avait aucun risque pour lui on savait se contrôler ni pour nous, car s'il soupçonnait quelque chose, on pouvait toujours l'hypnotiser, mais il y avait une autre raison qui m'angoissait. cependant, là je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, j'avais une folle envie de lui arracher sa carotide sur-le-champ. Je ne ferais pas un massacre certes et rien ne m'empêcher de boire son sang, rien... sauf que je n'avais pas envie de me servir de lui comme une vulgaire poche de sang.


	2. Chapter 2

Je déposai Damon sur le lit enfin, ce n'était pas un assisté, il était juste bourré alors il se coucha lui-même dans le lit double de la chambre d'ami. Je savais même pas pourquoi on avait une chambre d'ami, car celle-ci n'avait pas servi depuis au moins dix ans. Avec Rebekah, nous n'avions pas d'amis et sauf exception, nous ne faisions confiance à personne, de plus ici, les vampires ne couraient pas les rues, pour dire je crois même que l'on en avait pas vu ici en 50 ans et on évité de s'approcher des humains de la ville trop peu intéressant et trop risquer. Ils ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils apprennent notre secret. Je fermai la porte et celle-ci grinça légèrement ce qui fit remuer Damon qui, coucher sur le bort du lit, tomba et se cogna la tête contre la table de chevet.

 **\- Aïe, ça fait mal** **putain de merde !** Cria-il.

Je réprimer un petit rire, qui s'arrêta net quand je sentis l'odeur irrésistible du sang, c'est là que je vis qu'il avait une légère entaille au front qui se mit à saigner légèrement. La plaie en elle-même ne représenter aucun risque pour lui s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en présence d'un vampire affamé ! Autrement dit Moi ! Mes vaine commencèrent à apparaître sous mes yeux, Mes crocs commença a pousser dans mes gencives, je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps ni de mon esprit même quand Damon se mit à crier, cela ne me fit pas revenir à la raison mes émotions ne prirent pas le dessus sur mes actes. Je n'avais jamais étain mes émotions comme peut le faire un vampire, mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à ressentir les émotions comme la tristesse, ou la joie, mais celui que je n'avais jamais ressenti, c'était le sentiment le plus puissant : L'amour. Seules la colère et la vengeance m'avaient toujours envahi.

 **\- Elena qu'est-ce que tu fait.** Me dit-il on aurait dit qu'il avait désaoulé d'un coup tellement, il paraissait lucide.

Cependant, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant dans sa voix, elle était normale sans doute parce que j'étais dans le noir, il pouvait donc difficilement me voir transformé, mais lorsque je m'approchai de la fenêtre, et que la lumière de la demi-lune écalera mon visage, Damon s'était relevé, mais je pense qu'il était trop tétanisé pour bouger et ne fit même pas un pas en arrière quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur alors que son visage et sa respiration rapide trahissaient sa peur mes yeux maintenant rouge sang rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains, j'avais faim, ça c'était une évidence, mais une autre émotion m'envahit l'envie, oui... c'est ça j'avais envie de lui mais plus particulièrement de ses lèvres, et bien que cette atmosphère angoissait Damon, quand je posai mon index sur sa lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit délicatement la bouche et laissait échapper un souffle, nous restions là peut-être dix secondes comme si c'était notre premier baiser et que l'on n'osait pas s'embrasser.

 **\- Damon n'est pas peur et allonge-toi sur le lit.** Lui dis-je tout en l'hypnotisant.

Alors sous la force de l'hypnose il s'exécuta. Une fois installé sur le lit, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et je commençai à embrasser ses lèvres passionnément, mais ce qui me surpris un peu c'était qu'il me rende immédiatement mon baiser alors que je ne l'avais pas hypnotisé pour ce geste,

ce qui m'incita à continuer et je l'embrassai avec plus d'intensité. Ses lèvres avaient un léger goût de bourbon, c'était tellement délicieux. J'aurais pu continuer à l'embrasser toute la nuit, mais ma soif de sang reprit le dessus alors je continuai de déposer se petit baiser le long de son coup. Le léger battement de sa vaine dans sa carotide ne mis hors de contrôle et, je le mordis buvant par petite gorger son sang drôlement délicieux ce qui lui fit arracher un gémissement de... de... de plaisir... comment est ce possible ? je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Non, j'avais dû rêver, mais c'était quand même bizarre qu'il ne cherche pas à se défendre. Je continuais encore et encore à déguster son sang que je bus par petite gorgée tellement je l'apprécier. Mais plus je buvais, plus je sentis la force de Damon le quitter. Il fallait que je m'arrête où j'allais le tuer, mais c'était impossible le goût de son sang était différent de tout ce que je n'avais jamais bu. J'en voulais toujours plus.

 **\- Elena stop, tu es malade !** Me dit une voix derrière moi que je connaissais par cœur ! Rebekah... **Elena arrête, tu vas le tuer !**

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, c'était comme si j'avais été hypnotisée pour le vider de son sang, or cela était impossible, C'est alors qu'une force surhumaine m'arracha au coup de Damon et je me vis passer par la fenêtre du deuxième étage et pris de court je me mis à tomber sur le dos dans le jardin.

PDV Rebekah

Après avoir balancé Elena par la fenêtre de la chambre, je me jetai sur l'homme qui agonisait sur le lit, il y avait du sang partout. L'homme était d'une pâleur surnaturelle et je ne sentais presque plus son pou. Je recouvris sa carotide avec ma main pour éviter que plus de sang ne s'échappe de sa gorge « **oh non Elena »** pensai-je à voie haute « **qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! »** Je me sentais en colère, et en même temps confuse Elena était un vampire de 500 ans qui avait une parfaite maîtrise de son vampirisme alors pourquoi elle a essayé de le tuer ? ! Même si elle le voulait, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, car elle n'aurait jamais trahi notre seule, unique et très simple règle : ne pas tuer d'humain, vampire, loup-garou, sorcière, hybride, ou tous autres énergumènes qui vivent sur notre terre !  
L'humain s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Son souffle faiblissait à chaque battement de cœur, il lui fallait du sang ! Alors, je pris mon bras et je commençai à me mordre quand je sentis la présence d'Elena derrière moi.

 **\- Dégages-tu en as assez fait comme ça, il me semble !** Dis-je avec une voix dure.

 **\- Rebekah s'il te plaît. Écoute-moi.** Me dit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Je crus entendre une dose de regret ! C'était un sentiment qu'on n'avait pas ressenti ni l'une ni l'autre depuis bien longtemps or, je savais qu'Elena regretter son manque de maîtrise et moi aussi je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule puis elle me repris toujours avec la même voix.

 **\- Laisse-moi me racheter !**

PDV Elena

Mon regard passa de Damon à Rebekah et de Rebekah à Damon, il était si faible. Mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mon bras et quelque goutte tomba sur le sol puis je m'approchai de Damon, je m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Je mis mon bras entre ses lèvres et bien qu'inconscient les gouttes de sang qui tombèrent dans sa bouche lui redonnèrent des forces. Il recommença à prendre un peu de couleur, et son cœur se remit à battre à un rythme normal, ce que me soulagea d'un poids, il n'était plus en train de mourir. Ces yeux magnifiques s'ouvrirent d'un coup et aussitôt je le vis attraper mon bras, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter. Il m'avait pris de court. Il avala mon sang par grosse gorgée. J'ouvris grand les yeux, en signe d'incompréhension totale. Plus mon sang s'échapper de mon corps plus je ressentais un sentiment de bien-être qui se transforma vite en plaisir. Mais c'était quoi ça ! je n'avais donc pas rêvé Damon avait vraiment pris plaisir à ce que je bois son sang et maintenant, je comprenais ce qu'il avait ressenti. C'était bizarre comme sensation mais étrangement agréable je poussai un faible gémissement étouffé par mes lèvres et je me mordis, celle inférieur, puis je me retournai vers Rebekah qui me regarda en pleine perplexité, je lui fis un léger haussement d'épaules signe que moi-même je ne comprenais pas la situation.  
C'est Rebekah qui retira mon bras de la bouche de Damon, à la vérité je me sentais faible ! Damon avait-il trop bu de mon sang ? En tout cas, il fallait l'hypnotiser même si celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu et que je sois même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose. Dans l'état où j'étais, je me sentais trop affaiblie pour le faire. Rebekah le remarqua et je sais qu'elle allait le faire. J'acquiesçai d'un sourire. J'allais me coucher, mais je m'arrêtai à la porte quand j'entendis Rebekah « **Tu vas oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer ! Tu te souviendras seulement le moment que tu as passé avec Elena au bar ! Maintenant rendors-toi** » Je soupirai de soulagement, elle était géniale.  
J'étais tellement faible que je me diriger vers la cuisine. j'ouvris le réfrigérateur et vis à ma grande surprise que Rebekah avait fait les « cours ». Le frigo était rempli de poche de sang et je remerciai Meredith intérieurement de nous fournir ces poches, sinon j'aurais surement fait un malaise. Mais en parlant de Meredith je devais la retrouver demain pour notre « rendez-vous » habituel. Je pris donc ma poche de sang avec un verre pour verser le contenu de ma poche dedans. Eh oui ! J'étais un vampire civilisé.  
Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé près de la cheminer. C'est un claquement de porte qui le lendemain matin me réveilla soudainement.

 **\- Mmmmh ! Rebekah.** Dis-je encore toute endormie.

 **\- Debout c'est moi poulette.**

 **\- Tu as du sang là !** Lui répondis-je, en montant d'un geste le côté de ma bouche.

 **\- Oups ! Merci.** Dit-elle, en passant sa langue dessus.

 **\- Tu as foutu quoi cette nuit ? Enfin après l'épisode Damon je veux dire.**

 **\- Damon... A, il s'appelle comme ça alors ! Ouais bah j'ai chassé, ou plutôt rechassé.** Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

 **\- Oh !... Tu as fait des choses pas très saintes ?** Lui dis-je en rigolant. J **e le connais parce que tu n'es pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge alors il doit être vraiment craquant.**

 **-** Elle me fit la grimace et me répondit. **Ouais, tu le connais et à vrai dire, tu ne l'apprécies pas trop.**

 **\- Bah vas-y crache le morceau.**

 **\- Hier soir après l'épisode Damon comme tu l'appelles j'avais besoin d'un verre ou plutôt plusieurs verres, alors je suis reparti au Mystic grill et j'ai bu quelques coups avec Matty les beaux yeux bleus, tu sais, le serveur, vu qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans le bar. Et oui je sais, ce n'est pas très classe, il était un peu saoul, mais, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé le premier, et puis voilà, on a couché ensemble, et c'était bien, rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est que je suis resté après, et que pour une fois un mec se souvenait de la nuit. Mais promis, je ne l'ai pas bouffé, j'avais une poche de sang dans mon sac** me dit-elle pour sa défense alors que je lui faisais les gros yeux. **Changeant de sujet ! Il s'est passé quoi hier soir entre toi et Damon, parce que soit, j'ai loupé un épisode, soit, c'était vraiment étrange** Me dit-elle sérieuse en s'assaillant à côté de moi.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien ! écoute Rebekah, on a bu et on a parlé, tout ce passer très bien jusqu'à ce que ma soif prenne le dessus enfin, tu vois.**

 **\- Ouais très bien.**

 **\- Mais, c'est tout, j'avais envie de boire son sang... pas-pas de le tuer.**

 **\- Je sais, je l'avais compris.**

 **\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **\- Pas du tout... Mais... alors pourquoi tu as failli le tué.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter comme si j'étais un vampire inexpérimenté, tu vois. Son sang état différent ! Meilleur. C'était comme une drogue !**

 **\- Ça c'est vraiment bizarre, le sang ne peut pas être meilleur, il peut être moins bon quand il n'est pas pur, mais quand il est pur le sang à le même goût exquis, difficile de faire meilleur.**

Après un léger silence, où je voyais bien que Rebekah réfléchissait à la situation, elle me regarda un peu confuse et lâcha comme une révélation.

 **\- Oh !** **t'as tapé dans l'œil, Il y a eu une pulsion sexuelle entre vous deux et tu as cru que son sang était meilleur.**

 **\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas ! Non, Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne l'ai pas cru, il était meilleur... Et... C'est un humain Rebekah, il ne peut pas m'avoir tapé dans l'œil, il est trop... Normal.**

Bizarrement le terme que j'avais utilisé pour qualifier Damon ne me paraissait pas du tout approprier, c'était, certes, un humain, mais il n'avait rien de normal tout chez lui me paraissait si surnaturel ! Ces yeux ! Son sourire ! Son charme ! On aurait dit un diable ou un ange ou peut-être un peu des deux.

 **\- Bon bah d'accord je goûterai son sang... enfin avec ta permission**

 **\- Ouais on fera comme ça et tu verras.**

PDVDamon

Ma tête me faisait souffrir, comme d'habitude je devais sûrement voir trop bu, mais cette-fois-ci tout me paraissait différent, je me souvins de cette fille au bar Hélène ? Non !... À oui ! Elena, une très jolie brune aux yeux noisette.

Je me mis à ouvrir les yeux et regardai autour de moi, je ne reconnaissais pas cette chambre ! Je suivis la pièce du regard, regardant dans les moindres recoins scrutant, les moindres détails ! Non, rien ne me revenait, je ne me rappelais plus de la soirée d'hier soir, qu'ai-je fait ? Avec qui ? Comment ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais, décidant de remettre mes questions à plus tard je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder la pièce. C'était une jolie chambre avec des murs de couleur marron clair, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit double avec une commode. Il y avait un peu de sang sûr les draps et par terre, mais je ne fis pas plus attention que ça. Il y avait aussi un meuble en bois et un miroir puis c'était tout. Il n'y avait même pas de lampe, seule la lumière du jour traversait les volets et je remarquai que la fenêtre était casser ce qui laissa échapper un petit air frais. C'était agréable J'en oublier presque mon mal de tête. Mais c'est ma curiosité qui reprit le dessus et pour commencer je me levai du lit, je remarquai dans un premier temps que je portais toujours mon jean bleu et mon t-shirt noir donc il ne s'était rien passer de sexuel avec Elena ou une autre fille et dans un sens cela me rassurer, car même si mon but premier était de finir la nuit avec une fille, j'étais vraiment trop saoul pour ça, alors à quoi bon...

J'allais ensuite me regarder dans le miroir ! « Oh mon dieu ma tête » je me faisais peur tout seul, c'est alors que je remarquai deux pansements un au niveau de mon coup et l'autre au niveau de l'arcade. Je soulevai tout d'abord le pansement à l'arcade et je n'y découvris pas grand-chose pour ne pas dire rien, même pas une égratignure. Puis je soulevais le pansement que j'avais au coup. Il y avait du sang séché sur le pansement et une légère marque comme une cicatrice. Étrange mais je ne me penchai pas plus que ça sur ces mystères car je m'étais retrouvé dans des situations bien pire lors des fêtes l'universitaire. Après m'être légèrement recoiffé avec mes doigts, remis mes chaussures et ramasser ma veste en cuir qui était par terre, je sortis de la chambre. J'ouvris la porte qui grinça légèrement et je remarquai que la chambre était située au bout d'un très long et étroit couloir. J'allais jusqu'au bout et j'aperçus un escalier, c'est là que j'entendis du bruit, comme deux personnes qui parlent. Je descendis un peu plus les escaliers, et j'entraperçus Elena sur un canapé et qui parlais à sa pote blonde que j'avais vue au bar. Elles parlaient de quoi ? je ne sais pas trop, de mec je dirais. Je m'approcher un peu plus essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit et quand Elena m'aperçut enfin elle détourna dans un premier temps le regard.

 **\- Salut, les filles.** Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Oh ! Quand on parle du loup.** Dit la blonde alors que mes yeux croisaient ceux d'Elena qui avait enfin décidé de me regarder et je ne voulais pas la lâcher quand je compris qu'elle non plus mon cœur s'emballa ! je m'approchai un peu plus, mais je m'arrêta net quand Elena dit :

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de partir Damon, j'ai des choses à faire et tu n'as rien à faire là !** Dit-elle si froidement alors que j'avais toujours mes yeux dans les siens. Ces yeux étaient durs ! Et, notre regard passionnant se transforma vite en regard de rivalité.

 **\- OK j'y vais ravie de t'avoir connu Elena.** Dis-je sur un ton froid moi aussi, mais en soutenant toujours son regard. Finalement c'est elle qui baissa le siens. Heureusement, sinon on aurait pu rester comme ça longtemps.

Je sortis par la porte que la blonde m'indiqua et j'essayai de trouver mon chemin jusqu'à chez Alaric mais impossible de trouver mon chemin dans cette putain de ville ! alors je pris mon téléphone et là un soulagement, sept pourcents de batterie ! C'est un miracle ! C'est juste assez pour appeler Stefan.

[...]

Stefan arriva enfin après que je l'ai appelé trois fois avant qu'il ne décroche et que je lui indique ma position, j'entrai dans la voiture et vis qu'il avait toujours ce petit sourire d'idiot qui faisait craquer les filles, mais que je trouvais tellement agaçant.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Alors où tu as passé la nuit enfin plutôt avec qui tu as passé la nuit ?**

 **\- Personne.** Dis-je sur un ton méprisant.

 **\- Oh ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu es frustré ! Tu n'as pas eu la fille d'ailleurs... laquelle la brune, la blonde ou peut-être les deux ? Damon qui se fait rejeter comme quoi tout arrive.**

 **\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Apparemment pas temps que ça !**

 **\- Tu as raison je l'ai voulu et je ne l'ai pas eu, j'étais trop bourré, et en plus elle est tellement... froide que ça en fait peur ! Et oui tu as gagné j'avais bien flashé sur la brune.**

J'entendis Stefan sortir un Yes ! Presque inaudible ce qui me fit rire évidemment, il connaissait mes goûts de fille par cœur, alors c'était sûr qu'il gagnerait le parie avec Alaric.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?** Dis-il après un court silence.

 **\- Non, elle ne vaut même pas la peine que l'on s'attarde sur le sujet.**


End file.
